


Panic! At the Barrens

by ecc903



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alive Georgie Denbrough, Aubrey Plaza as Louise ‘Finchie’ Finch, Band Fic, Bisexual Ben, Brendon Urie as Eddie Kaspbrak, Chadwick Boseman as Mike Hanlon, Colin Ford as Georgie Denbrough, Eddie Redmayne as Bill Denbrough, Ezra Miller as Richie Tozier, F/F, Gay Eddie, Georgie has a prosthetic arm, M/M, Richard Madden as Stanley Uris, Sophie Turner as Beverly Marsh, Zach Roerig as Ben Hanscom, band au, bisexual bill, bisexual richie, cause screw that bastard, gay stanley, lesbian Beverly, no pennywise, pansexual mike, pennywise was a psycho birthday clown who ripped by his arm off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecc903/pseuds/ecc903
Summary: Sick, little Eddie Kaspbrak moved away from Derry at the age of fifteen, but now at twenty-four, he’s back as the lead singer of one of the world’s most notable’s bands: Panic! At the BarrensORThe Panic! At the Disco AU that absolutely nobody asked for





	Panic! At the Barrens

**Author's Note:**

> The cast list, and the Losers Club’s sexualities (as I imagine them) are in the tags

Eddie could remember the day that he left behind all that he'd ever known quite clearly. 

He stood outside of the house that he'd lived in for the first fifteen years of his life, surrounded by his mother (who was sobbing and repeatedly saying that she was so sorry for what she'd done, but her Eddie-bear was sick and he need her help), and his best friends, a.k.a the Losers Club, which consisted of Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon, and his very best friend in the world, Bill Denbrough. 

Next to Eddie, by the sleek black car, stood a woman dressed in a white blouse, black blazer, and matching pencil skirt and heels. 

The woman's name was Doris Kaspbrak, Eddie's aunt on his dad's side of the family. 

His mother didn't mean to hurt him, but she did, and that's why Eddie's ain't was here to take him to New York to live with her. 

All of the pills that Eddie took (some placebos, and some real but completely unnecessary for Eddie to take) had horrifying side effects when mixed together, such as nausea, mind-numbing migraines, and the worst of all of them: coughing up blood. The pill that really set the terrible side-effects over the edge, and brought them to a new, scarier level, was the small, oblong blue pill that Eddie's mother added to the collection when Eddie first turned fifteen. 

The side-effects when from mild and slightly scary to see, to down right terrifying. Eddie would go into awful coughing fits, and in the end, his hand and shirt would be sprayed with so much blood, that the people around him would think that his lungs were being filled with the thick, red substance. And after about a month of taking the blue pill daily, Eddie was unable to pull himself out of bed, his muscles too weak, and his head too dizzy. 

So, the hospital was called (by Mrs. Kaspbrak who wasn't aware that her son being sick was her fault) and it was discovered that the mixture of the nearly dozen pills that Eddie was taking was toxic for his body, and would have slowly killed him if he hadn't gone to the hospital when he did. 

And then, the Child Protective Services were called in to investigate, and after a few weeks, they determined that Sonia Kaspbrak was mentally unfit to be the mother that Eddie needed in his life. 

So, after about of month of crashing at 'El Casa de Tozier' (Wentworth and Maggie insisted that Eddie stayed with them, because they absolutely loved him like a second son) Eddie was packed up and (not-so) ready to move out to the Big Apple with an aunt that he barely knew. 

She seemed like a nice enough woman, though, if you looked past the stern eyebrows and judging glare, that is.

After saying a tearful goodbye to the only friends he'd ever had, prying his mother off of him as she hugged him and sobbed, and then hugging Richie (who didn't want to let him go), Eddie got in his aunts car, and watched in the mirror as Derry disappeared behind him. 

When they got to New York, and Eddie was settled into his room, his aunt introduced him to his next door neighbors. He lived in an apartment building, and behind the door to his left lived a small, quiet Jewish family named the Uris's, and on his right lived a large, loud, and obnoxious family named the Finch's. 

Both families had a teen that was exactly Eddie's age. Stanley Uris was a quiet boy with judging eyes and snappy comebacks (but only when he really felt like saying them). He was a devout Jew, with curly sand colored hair, eyes like the ocean, and an out of control case of OCD. Eddie first learned this when he had a sleepover at the Uris apartment one time, and Stan had to check to make sure he locked the door about ten times before bed, and washed his hands at the sink (and the table with a wet wipe) for at least fifteen minutes before he'd even dare to sit down and eat a meal. 

Louise Finch was a girl who was Eddie's age that lived in the apartment to the right of him. She was a ball of energy if Eddie had ever seen one (to be honest, he reminded her of Beverly, and every time she'd roll her eyes or give Stan and Eddie a devious smirk, Eddie would think of the redhead, and get incredibly homesick). Eddie had only made the mistake of calling her 'Louise' once. One bruised arm and a twisted nipple (the girl was particularly skilled in the art of purple-nurple giving) later, Eddie knew that, unless he wanted to die at the hands of the feisty brunette that was even shorter than him, he'd call her 'Finchie' from then on. 

Then, a month later (Eddie had moved to New York City in August of 2008) on Eddie's first day of school, he was partnered up with a rather large boy in Biology class, named Ben Hanscom. Eddie was immediately intrigued by the boy with blonde hair, and a warm smile. After a few minutes of talking, Eddie learned that Ben lived in the same building as him, Stan, and Finchie, and after a quick discussion with the previously mentioned pair, Eddie invited Ben to the trio's weekly sleepover, and the rest just fell into place. 

Over the next few years, the quartet grew so close together, that they began to refer to themselves as family, wanting to do nothing but spend their free time together.

In their senior year of high school, the four decided to do what every high school student in 2009 wanted to do, and start a band out of their garage. 

They definitely didn't have a garage, but, Finchie's parents were just thankful that the young girl didn't turn to alcohol and partying (like they believed she would) and decided to rent out a storage space for the kids to practice in. 

They saved up money by doing small jobs, like helping the local cat lady scoop her liter boxes, and babysitting the demon kids from apartment B103, until all put together, they finally had enough money for a couple of amps, a drum kit, a bass, a lead guitar, and a microphone. 

They all took turns trying out the different positions, and after many failed attempts, it was decided that Eddie would be a perfect lead singer (and co-songwriter along with Finchie), Stan excelled on the drums, Ben was an amazing bassist, and Finchie was terrific at the lead guitar.

They practiced day in and day out, working to get better and better, and finally in May of 2013, at the age of 20, their band 'Panic! At the Barrens' was signed by a small record label. 

The four pretty much flew under the radar for the next couple of years, doing okay with their music (well enough not to get dropped by their label, but not well enough to get recognized by the public all too hugely). But, their big break finally came in November of 2015 when their song 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' hit number one on international charts. 

Soon, 'Panic! At the Barrens' was traveling internationally, performing for their devoted and loving fans, making music and living their dream. 

And the memory of the Losers Club, and his best friends for the first fifteen years of his life, were buried deep in Eddie's mind, not to be remembered for the next two years until he and his band mates went to Derry, Maine, to perform at a sold out concert where he ran into little Georgie Denbrough who was a huge fan, and just happened to be the younger brother of Eddie's childhood best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
